List of Boons
List of creditors with their corresponding debtors: DARIUS, Prince and Lasombra Antitribu Elder - Namtaru (major boon) - Ranko Petrač (trivial boon) - Renata Tenebris (minor boon) - Željko "Žac" Lazić (blood boon) - Mande Mandare (minor boon) CYRUS NIKOLAI, Seneschal and Tremere Elder - Vandred Van Patten (minor boon) - Vandred Van Patten (minor boon) - Gabrijel Berislavić (minor boon) - Namtaru (minor boon) - Cyber (minor boon) - Cyber (minor boon) - Cyber (trivial boon) MARIUS, Sheriff and Lasombra Antitribu Elder - Mande Mandare (Trivial boon) VANDRED VAN PATTEN, Ventrue Ancilla and Main Harpy - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) NASTJA KORADE, Ventrue Primogen and Neonite - Renata Tenebris (trivial boon) - Namtaru (minor boon) - Sofija Marković (trivial boon) - Pietro Giovanni (minor boon) - Pietro Giovanni (major boon) RANKO PETRAČ, Brujah Primogen and Neonite - Darius Vetrov (trivial boon) - Patrick Riordan McHale (minor boon) - Vandred Van Patten (life boon) - Vandred Van Patten (major boon) - Vandred Van Patten (major boon) PATRICIJA V.E. MAJER, Toreador Primogen and Ancilla - Gerard Mendoza (trivial boon) - Mande Mandare (major boon) - Charles CheesCake (minor boon) - Mande Mandare (minor boon) RENATA TENEBRIS, Tremere Primogen and regent, Ancilla - Vandred Van Patten (major boon) CHRISTINE STRASSER, Nosferatu Primogen and neonite - Zolja ( minor boon) JOSIP BALOG, Gangrel Primogen and neonite - Sofija Marković (minor boon) FE, Malkavian Primogen and Ancilla - Christine Strasser (minor boon) ŽELJKO "ŽAC" LAZIĆ, anarch Baron - Kara Đorđe - Golać (minor boon) - Vandred Van Patten (trivial boon) OGNJEN HARTMAN, Ventrue Ancilla - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) OSWALD MONTGOMERY, brujah Elder - Željko "Žac" Lazić (trivial boon) - Pietro Giovanni (minor boon) Tatyana Alexandrova, ventrue neonite - Greta Gardner (major boon) ELSA, Malkavian - Victor Crane ( minor boon) CYBER, '''Nosferatu - Pietro Giovanni (trivial boon) - Alexandar (Trivial Boon) - Željko "Žac" Lazić (minor boon) '''NAMTARU, Scourge and Gangrel Elder - Vanderd Van Patten (minor boon) PIETRO GIOVANNI, Emissary to the Camarilla and Giovanni Ancilla - Branislav Brane Marić (minor boon) - Viktor (minor boon) - Gabrijel Berislavić (trivial boon) - Darius Vetrov (major boon) - Fe (minor boon) - Dr Viktor (major boon) - Roy Proctor (trivial boon) - Valerija (trivial boon) MARCUS, Malkavian Ancilla - this kindred hold no active boons. Mande Mandare, Ravnos - Cyber (trivial boon) - Greta Gardner ( trival boon) - Charles Beefcake (trivial boon) - Celestiel Lestat (trivial boon) - Greta Gardner ( minor boon) - Charles Beefcake (minor boon) - Celestiel Lestat (minor boon) - Vergil (trivial boon) - Moira (trivial boon) ROY PROCTOR, Follower of Set and Ancilla - Patrick Riordan McHale (major boon) - Darius (minor boon) - Fe (trivial boon) - Branislav Brane Marić (minor boon) - Virgil Vance (trivial boon) - Mande Mandare (trivial boon) - Sale (trivial boon) List of Kindred in Camarilla Agram with lesser status ban (see Domain&Status>Harpy's Proclamations> Liquidity of boons): Slobodan Zidarević Milan Režidar Moira L.V. Giovanni Virlgil Vance Valerija List of innactive or absent kindred whose boons are frozen untill they either return to Camarilla Agram or prove themselves to be alive to hold them. GABRIJEL BERISLAVIĆ, Ventrue Neonate - absent - Patrick Riordan McHale (major boon) - Pietro Giovanni (trivial boon) - Viktor (minor boon) - Erik Arnisson (major boon) - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) PATRICK RIORDAN MCHALE, Malkavian Elder - Gabrijel Berislavić (minor boon) SOFIJA MARKOVIĆ, Tremere Neonate - - Cyrus Nikolai (major boon) NIKOLAI IVANOVIĆ „ZAGYMIR“, Nosferatu Neonite - missing - Ognjen Hartman (trival boon) - Vandred Van Patten (minor boon) - Boris Malkovich (trivial boon) - Gabrijel Berislavić (trivial boon) GERARD MENDOZA, '''Toreador - missing - Ognjen Hartman (trivial boon) - Fe (trivial boon) '''NICOLETTE, Tremere Neonate - Ognjen Hartman (minor boon) - Lina Borelli (minor boon) - Vandred Van Patten (major boon) ERIK ARNISSON, Tremere Neonate - Darius (trivial boon) List of forsaken or blood hunted kindred whose boons are voided and null: ZDESLAV PAVLOV, Keeper of Elysium and Toreador Elder - Roy Proctor (trivial boon) - Sofija/Federico/Šavko (trivial boon) - Gabrijel Berislavić (trivial boon) - Vandred Van Patten (trivial boon) - Christine Strasser (minor boon) - Petar "Leech" (minor boon) - Erik Arnisson (minor boon) - Darius (minor boon)